


Comforted on a Rainy Day

by fennecfoxyang (veqnx97)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT8, Sickfic, Whump, am i doing this tagging thing right?, like not even edited...anyways this is my first work please be nice or i'll cry, not beta read we die like men, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veqnx97/pseuds/fennecfoxyang
Summary: Chris has to take Felix back to the dorms after he comes down with a fever.Set as predebut, OT8. Can be read as platonic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Comforted on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever; I’m not sure if it’s any good but I hope you can get some comfort from it, at least. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome (and encouraged!), and I hope you enjoy :)

“Dude you’re burning up,” Chan said, taking his hand off of Felix’s forehead from where he was kneeled on the floor. “Why didn’t you let me know you weren’t feeling well before we left the dorms?”

The question slowly registered, the heat of Felix’s headache blurring the question as it entered his mind. “I dunno,” he answered slowly, back still slumped against the cool mirror of the practice room. “I wasn’t feeling so bad this morning. Thought I could endure it for the day.”

Chan sighed, eyelids dropping closed as pushed himself to standing. It wasn’t like Felix to neglect his physical health, but his current affliction could easily be explained considering he hadn’t had a lot of time to get acclimated to Korea’s weather yet. Even in early fall the young Aussie took to wearing sweaters and scarves when the team wasn’t in dance practices to fend off the ubiquitous chill he felt in the buildings and open air in Korea. Undoubtedly Felix’s body was still adjusting from the perpetual scorching t-shirt weather to the more nuanced seasons in Korea. The new flora and fauna also had to be taking their toll; surely it was inevitable that Felix would come down with something sooner or later, and really it was a miracle it hadn’t happened until now. With the string of cold, rainy days for the third day in a row now any newcomer’s immune system would reach its limit.

Massaging his temple, Chan opened his eyes and looked through the mirror at the other members who were either drinking water, idly chatting, or trying to silently take a moment of rest. After all, he had called a break when he had finally noticed Felix visibly swaying on his feet. Had the other members noticed Felix’s condition before he did? No, if they did they would’ve said something sooner. Eyes tracking back to Felix, who had his head leaned against the mirror, the surest course of action was obviously to take the boy back to the dorms to rest.

“Okay Felix, I’m gonna take you back to the dorms. You’ll probably get worse if you keep practicing, it’s best to go ahead to let you start recovering.” Felix only had the presence of mind to softly nod, a pinched brow portending a pounding sinus headache. The leader turned around, catching Minho’s eye and approaching.

“Can you run the rest of dance practice without me? I’m going to take Felix back to the dorms, he’s sick.”

Minho gave a noncommittal shrug and nodded his affirmation, hands occupied with swirling the water in his water bottle. “Alright. When will you be back?”

“Don’t know. If I’m not back by seven you can end practice early. I think we could all use a little rest right now.” The words, while true, stuck in Chan’s throat as they came out. Honestly, with their debut coming soon the team needed to practice as much as possible if they wanted to survive in the industry. He swallowed this fact down and obscured it with a smile, leaving it unsaid; from Minho’s tilted frown Chan could tell Minho already knew, but kept his pinched mouth shut.

Moving back across the room to brace his hands under Felix’s armpits, he lifted him to lean against the mirror before slinging his arm around a skinny waist. “C’mon, get on my back now. We’re going.” He helped the unsteady boy onto his back, shivering at the ghost of warm breath on his neck, hands securing him firmly by his lithe legs. The stilted breath was a constant as the two descended the company building.

On the ride back to the dorms Chan watched the colour slowly drain out of Felix’s cheeks, the rosy blush of fever slowly dulling to a pale pink with the chill of the air. His trembling had stilled somewhat but a cold sweat still painted his delicate features. It felt like the two couldn’t arrive at the dorm soon enough.

After finally getting into the dorm and shutting the door to his room, he turned his head to address Felix. “Alright, into bed you go,” he said, helping the sick boy close the distance to the bed and pulling back the covers for him.

“I’m cold,” he complained, knuckles turning pale where his hands grasped hard to pull the duvet up. Bullets of chilled rain beat against the windowpane, shattering any further constructions of the Korean language. “ _Chris, can I have a blanket?”_

Opening his room’s closet door, Chan scanned the top shelf to find the winter blankets he kept stowed up there. Seeing the red plaid print he tugged the thick fabric down by the corner, shaking it out to its full length before draping it over Felix’s curled form. “Here you go, little one,” he murmured, smoothing out the wrinkles in the cloth and securing the ends between the bedframe and the mattress. “Rest for a bit, I’ll be back soon.” With the other’s head buried into the cushion of a pillow, he received no reply, but still gave a fond smile.

Crackers and water…that would help, right? Going to the kitchen yielded promising results; chilled water would ease Felix’s dehydration for now and he could have some crackers to put something in his stomach just until he could stomach something more substantial. In a stroke of luck, there were also the ingredients to make a hearty chicken noodle soup, just like Chan’s mom used to make for him when he was sick as a child. After Felix had rested a bit Chan could make some to help him get better quick.

Chan grabbed a water bottle and a sleeve of crackers and headed back to his room. Upon arrival, he could see Felix’s breath evened out from sleep—it’d almost be a shame to wake him—as he set the water on the nightstand and ripped open the sleeve of crackers. “ _Wake up mate. You need to at least drink some water._ ”

Felix groaned, turning towards the nightstand with one eye peaking open to look at Chan. “ _Don’t wanna._ ”

“ _C’mon mate, don’t make this harder for me. I hate seeing you like this._ ”

Letting out a sigh, Felix had no other choice. With Chan’s hands steadying the bottle container, Felix let the water slowly trickle down his throat to ease the scratchiness and became aware of the hunger gnawing at his stomach. Reluctantly he voiced, “ _crackers, please,_ ” and Chan delightedly handed him the package, watching him nibble down half the contents of the sleeve. “ _Thanks Chris,_ ” he said once he finished, grateful that eating and drinking something had caused the pain to subside by a small degree.

“ _No need to thank me. Try and get some rest now._ ”

“ _Only if you rest with me_.”

“ _That can be arranged,_ ” Chan smiled, lifting the top layers to slide into bed beside Felix. “ _Better?_ ”

“ _Loads,_ ” Felix sighed, smiling into his pillow and letting his eyes flutter closed into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to shout at me on twitter!  
> @fennecfoxyang


End file.
